The invention described herein relates to a ready-to-assemble type of staircase in which modular components are utilized.
The prior art in this field offers staircases for whose construction modular components are employed, these being fitted together to provide a bearing structure, or framework, to which the stair treads are subsequently fixed. Such known types of assembly offer little loadbearing capacity and poor stability generally speaking, by the very nature of their construction. What is more, the strength and functional characteristics of conventional staircase assemblies are not such as to render them suitable for permanent installation constructed, for example, from materials such as reinforced concrete, metal, or metal-and-brick, which are commonly employed in civil construction for the stairways interconnecting various stories of a building.
The main object of the invention described herein is that of providing a ready-to-assemble staircase system featuring modular components, which offers superior strength and stability and thus permits a universal type of use in building.
Another object of the invention is to provice a simple adjustment of the rise-and-tread dimensions of the single steps without any additional parts being introduced.
A further object of the invention is to provide a ready-to-assemble staircase system made up of modular components whose assembly is markedly simple.